We are the New Generation
by n0rthern-d0wnp0ur
Summary: The New Directions have graduated so Will resorts to finding a new bunch of kids for the Glee Club.  Who will it be?  Well, the characters of The Glee Project! This story shows what it would be like with The Glee Project kids as the New Generation.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone, so this is my first story and it has been something swimming in my head since I saw the first episode of The Glee Project. The plotline for this story follows the twelve contestants as the next generation of Glee. I'm still looking for ideas for plots and relationships between all the characters, so if you have something you'd like to see, throw me a message or a review, and I'll definitely consider it. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Six hundred minutes,__  
><em>_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Moments so dear.__  
><em>_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Six hundred minutes__  
><em>_How do you measure, measure a year?_

Today was the day. Graduation.

This would be the last performance the New Directions would ever do together.

Tears ran down the faces of most of the singers, but they carried on, hand in hand.

Each one was thinking the same thing.

They had come so far.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights__  
><em>_In cups of coffee_

Rachel Berry was positive this had been the best year of her life.

Just six months ago, Dave had joined the New Directions. Since then, she hadn't gotten one slushie facial.

Just four months ago, Quinn had apologized for everything she had done to her.

Just two months ago, she had auditioned for a variety of Broadway musicals.

And just two weeks ago, they had won Nationals.

She and Finn had been dating for over a year without a break. Sure, they had their little disagreements and arguments, but every couple did. Each and every fight had ended eventually, and they were happy together. Happy enough, that Finn was going to come with her to New York.

Just two days ago, she had received the phone call telling her that she had been cast as the lead in Spring Awakening. She had squealed and jumped for joy, calling Kurt immediately after the call had been placed.

After all, he was her best friend, and he knew musicals a lot better than Finn did.

Rachel tightened her grip on Finn's hand, singing with all of her heart. She loved him.

She loved them all. They had come so far.

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

Finn moved his thumb over Rachel's hand slowly, watching her sing.

One of the things he loved about her was how absolutely emotional she was when she sang. It was like she had no walls holding her back, she was free. Even her expression showed exactly how she was feeling.

Even though tears were sliding down her cheeks, the biggest smile was on her face.

They were going to live in New York, together.

One day, he was going to marry her.

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Six hundred minutes_

Kurt couldn't help wishing the song would end, so he and Blaine could leave.

He loved the Glee Club to death. But he needed to get ready for Graduation tonight. He was going to look fabulous.

And then, after Graduation, he was off to New York. Maybe he didn't already have a part in a Broadway show like Rachel, but he had a call back to go to.

And then he had a boyfriend to propose to.

_How do you measure__  
><em>_A year in the life?_

Quinn sang the song with all her heart, truly wishing that this wasn't the end.

The kids in the Glee Club were everything to her. They had helped her through so many rough patches in her life.

When she had broken down this year, with no one to love her, they had kept her strong.

And now she was graduating, and she was going to become a teacher.

Maybe that wasn't as beautiful as everyone else's plans, but it was what she wanted to do with her life.

Well, that and have a child. But that would come later; when she found the right boy.

_How about love?__  
><em>_How about love?_

Dave Karofsky was happy.

In one year, he had gone from attempting suicide to having a group of friends that he trusted.

Sure, parents hadn't taken his news well, and kicked him out of the house.

But the Puckerman's had taken him in.

And sure, maybe Kurt was still with Blaine.

But he was forgiven. They were friends.

Maybe one day, he'd have the courage to admit he was in love with Kurt Hummel, but not today.

No, today he was just going to graduate.

___How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

It had been a hard choice to leave the Warblers.

But it had been totally worth it. In the New Directions, they did everything.

It was Acapella pop song after accapella pop song.

No, he had the choice to sing whatever he wanted here.

And there was Kurt of course.

There would always be Kurt.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Six hundred minutes!_

Tina was one of the many with tears falling fast down her face.

This was the end. She was going to graduate, and she would be leaving Lima for good.

Harvard. She was going to Harvard.

Mike was going to stay in Ohio to save for another year.

She was going to miss him with all her heart.

___Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Journeys to plan._

Mercedes belted the song, glad that Rachel had given her the solo for once.

The brunette had grown on her through the past year. It turned out they had a lot in common.

The Golden Trio. That was what she, Kurt and Rachel had named their group. After Ron, Harry and Hermione in Harry Potter, needless to say, it had been Blaine's idea. That boy was obsessed with Harry Potter.

Tonight, she would be Graduating. Tomorrow, she would be going to the movies with Sam. And after that, well, she'd just have to wait and see. She was going to let life decide.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
><em>_Six hundred minutes_

Sure, she couldn't sing. But she wasn't going to let the rest of the club take away her solo.

So Lauren belted the notes out.

She had joined for Puckerman. But now, after they had broken up, she remained for friendship.

___How do you measure the life__  
><em>_Of a woman or a man?_

Santana stood on the end of the line, her right hang empty. That was Brittany's place.

Her girlfriend had left Ohio just a month ago, accepted early into a very good school for dance.

After Graduation, she was going to see Brittany again.

She was going to tell her she loved her.

And this time, Brittany was going to be all hers when she replied.

_In truths that she learned,__  
><em>_Or in times that he cried._

Noah Puckerman was ending the year single. For once, that didn't bother him. He realized that he didn't need a girl all the time.

Now there was something much more important to him.

His music meant everything.

Tonight he was Graduating. Tomorrow, he was recording his first cd.

___In bridges he burned,__  
><em>_Or the way that she died_

It was a good ending, to a very hard year.

They had won Nationals. Glee Club finally had the reputation that they had always wanted it to have. Everything was perfect, now.

That wasn't going to bring Sam's mother back though. And it wasn't going to get him his own bedroom.

But everything was going to be okay, he knew it.

And tomorrow, he would be going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

_It's time now to sing out,__  
><em>_Tho' the story never ends_

Artie was fidgeting all through the song.

The song was sad, but he just couldn't think of it as a sad day.

Tonight, he was going to walk across the stage.

Yes. He was going to walk.

_Let's celebrate__  
><em>_Remember a year in the life of friends_

The entire group of New Directions would probably never going to be in the same room again together. They were going their separate ways.

But they would always be friends.

And they would never forget their time together.

_Remember the love!__  
><em>_Remember the love!_

Mike Chang broke the line, performing a little dance while the rest sang. For one of the first times however, he was singing along.

Maybe he didn't have a good voice.

But he still felt the words.

That was what counted.

_Seasons of love!_

The group finished, and immediately went into a group hug. And just as fast as it started, it ended, and it seemed like it only took them seconds to clear from the room to prepare for Graduation.

Will sat on a stool, frozen in place. His kids were graduating.

He was going to have to work hard to get members for next year.

"Don't worry." A voice from behind him said. He turned to see his wife smiling down at him.

"Don't be sad that it's over. Be glad that it happened. You'll have a new group of kids in no time. And they'll be talented, just like these kids, and great just like this kids. You just have to wait for them."

He nodded and stood, kissing his wife.

"Thank you Emma."

**So, I figured to give you all a prologue with a little conclusion to the New Directions we all love so much. Next Chapter will be the official Chapter One, and we will be seeing into the new members of the New Directions!**

**Have anything you want to see? A relationship formed? A storyline you want tackled?**

**Throw it in a review, and I'll definitely take a look.**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Oh dear lord, it has been awhile since I've written anything. I'm so so sorry my beautiful people who added this story to their alert. I love you :D**

**Anyway, I haven't really decided what I'm doing with this story. I'm thinking I'll throw it into "episodes" in which we will see a few storylines in each, sort of like glee. I don't know how well that'll work, but I want to try and give the contenders semi-equal time. If I wrote the entire story following Bryce, for example, well then the people who don't like Bryce would get bored. *cough***

**Anyway, you guys threw a lot of relationships you'd like to see, so I'll try my best to write them. HOWEVER I still need ideas for plots for these people, so if there's something you want to see, throw 'er in. This was a LONG authors note, so I'm done now.**

**Some of these are longer than others. That's because I have plots for some people, not so much for others.**

**I don't own Glee or the Glee Project. If I did, Cameron, Damian, Marissa and Samuel would be on the show already.**

The song blared right in my ear, and I winced. It was way too early in the morning to hear noises that loud. I reached over from my bed, and unplugged the radio instead of just hitting the snooze button. If I hit snooze, it would just go off again in another three minutes. What was the point in an extra three minutes when my mom wouldn't come wake me up for another ten?

"Cameron!"

Shit, why was she so early in the wake up call today? Groggily, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and grabbing my glasses that were sitting on the bedside table. "I'm up!" I yelled, but the words slurred together somewhat. God damn, mornings sucked.

A moan made me glance over at the bed that sat across the room from me. I had forgotten that Damian was here. A sneaky smile spread across my face, and I picked up a pillow, whipping it at the other boy. "Hey! Wake up!"

The dark haired boy shot up, and blinked a few times, obviously trying to figure out where he was. He had arrived late last night, after I had gone to bed. My mom had picked him up from the airport and showed him in, I guess. I slept like a log most of the time, and it didn't surprise me that I slept through his entrance.

"Y'nno, you shouldn't throw pillows at people you haven't formally been introduced to." He said in his accent, slowly standing and balancing himself. Obviously, my irish friend wasn't a morning person either. I had a feeling we would get along.

"We wrote a few letters. That could count as an introduction." I replied, grabbing a few clothing items from my dresser. A plaid button up shirt, jeans, nothing that was out of the usual Cameron-style. Not that I really had a specific style. I wore whatever I wanted.

"Let's save the introduction until I'm awake." He replied, hard to understand. His accent, plus the slow speaking of sleepiness mixed together sounded like he was speaking another language.

"I agree." With a laugh, I left the room, leaving him to change in there. He seemed like a cool enough guy, which was good. I didn't click with people very well, I was pretty awkward. So when my mother told me she signed us up to get an exchange student, I had been sort of worried.

I got ready slowly. I had to make sure I looked good today; after all, it was the first day of sophomore year. I had to make an impression, a good one. Last year I had spent my lunches friendless in the music hallway, playing my guitar. I didn't want that for this year.

I was going to make a name for myself this year, by joining glee club. Maybe I would make some friends there. If not, well then at least I had Damian.

Stepping into Mckinely High School didn't feel any different than when I had stepped into it for the first time last year. The only difference was how the floor sparkled, and the lack of graffiti on the lockers, but that would change within the next week.

"It sure is big." Damian mumbled next to me.

"You'll learn it." I replied with an encouraging smile, glancing around. The school had never seemed that large to me, but maybe that was because my elementary school had had over one thousand students. "It really looks bigger than it is."

He nodded, obviously not completely convinced.

"Come on, I want to go see something." I said, and he followed me. The choir room was just down the hall, and I was sure the sign up list was probably already up. I was right. Hanging on the bulletin board right outside the classroom was a sheet reading 'The New Directions' in large, fancy letters. Underneath were thirty free lines to sign. I was the first one to see the list.

"Ya sing?" I could hear the surprise in Damian's voice. I nodded slowly, hoping that wasn't going to change the easy relationship we had already developed. Last year a lot of guys had bullied me for my voice.

I signed my name on the first line, and then let the pen fall. _'Please, please don't let this ruin the first friendship I've made since high school has started' _I silently begged. I wanted glee club to make friends. But if it was going to lose me this one...

"That's cool." To my surprise, Damian grabbed the pen and signed his name right under mine.

"_You_ sing?" I asked, surprised. Somehow, it seemed way too perfect that the Irish exchange student was so much like me. Had my mother actually looked at the applicants and picked Damian, in hopes of us becoming friends?

"That I do." He replied. It seemed like he was about to say more, but the sight of a girl running up stopped him.

"Hi! You guys signed up for Glee Club?" I was about to answer, but she cut me off. "That's so great, I'm signing up too. I was worried that there wouldn't be very many guys, you know, 'cause they all think it's lame or whatever."

She picked up the pen and signed her name quickly. Her name was Lindsay.

"I'm Lindsay by the way; it's nice to meet you!" I couldn't help but notice that she had changed her speech from being for the both of us, to being strictly for Damian. It didn't really surprise me. I was always awkward in first meetings, and Damian seemed fairly confident.

"I'm Damian." He replied, and glanced over in my direction, waiting for me to say my name. Lindsay didn't seem to notice, she was too mesmerized with Damian's accent. Did girls think accents were sexy?

"Cameron."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys! I guess I'll see you at auditions after school, but I really need to get to my locker before first period. Let me know if you need any help around the school."

The last part, again, was for Damian. She waited for a moment, to see if he was going to say something, and then flounced off when he didn't, her walk more of a skip. Her dark hair flew loose behind her.

"Are all American girls that...interesting?" Obviously, Damian was just as speechless as I was. I'd never met a girl like that before. Then again, I wasn't all that popular with the girls.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." I replied honestly. "But I should probably help you find your first class."

The day went by fairly quickly. Classes were more like introductions. Of course, most of the names of my classmates were forgotten by the next class where new introductions began. Only a few stood out in my mind, Lindsay, who was in my Spanish class, Hannah, a fun girl who sat next to me in Biology, and Marissa, a very quiet, very beautiful girl who sat in the front row of my English class.

I really didn't pay much attention to the teacher in that class. I was watching her, the way she would brush her auburn hair away from her face when it fell in front of her eyes, the way she took note of each and every thing the teacher said.

When it was time for us to introduce ourselves in that class, I had gotten fairly excited. I wanted to hear her voice, hear her name. Somehow, I felt like if I knew her name, then maybe I would know her. Students stood, saying their name, and a little bit about themselves. When it was my turn, I said my name, and added that I played guitar.

Finally, it was her turn. She stood slowly, her long hair falling to the small of her back. She was breathtaking, even more so than Lindsay. This morning, had thought that I would never see a girl prettier than Lindsay with her dark hair and crystal blue eyes. But this girl proved me wrong.

"I'm Marissa." She said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Then she sat back down, adding nothing else. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind.

Eventually, English had to end and I had to stop watching Marissa. Lunch came next, so I tracked down Damian and we went to go look at the list for the glee club. Besides the two of our names and Lindsay, three more names had been added to the list.

"Do you know any of them?" I asked him, and he studied the names on the list for a moment.

"I think Alex is in my math class. But I don't know the other two." He replied.

I glanced at the names. I didn't know Alex, but from what Damian said, he sounded like a fairly confident person. Actually, Damian had described him as, "one of those people you know will be a star." From that, Alex was probably going to be a person who would fight for a solo.

The next name was unfamiliar. Ellis. Maybe she was older?

But the final name made me gasp in surprise. Marissa had signed up for glee club.

"Do ya know her?" Damian asked. I nodded, and then slowly shook my head.

"Not personally. She's in my English class. But man, she is beautiful."

After lunch, I finally got the time to visit my new locker. I unloaded my backpack, rubbing my shoulders. All the new textbooks were going to be a pain to take back and forth from home to school. By the end of the year, my shoulders would probably ache without a pause.

"Excuse me." A voice said. I moved out of the way so the student could access their locker, the one directly to the left of mine. Damian's was on the right, but he was currently in the Guidance Office. The school wanted his opinion on Mckinely, wanted to make sure he was feeling in place and comfortable. It was probably a lot different than Ireland.

"So, you are Cameron right? I saw your name on the list for Glee Club."

I glanced to my left, wondering why the person cared.

Standing there was Marissa, the beautiful girl from English.

"Yeah, I am. We're in the same English class."

"And you are trying out for glee club?" she asked again, looking at me with those big dark eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"I...uh...yeah. You-you are too?" Crap. Way to sound like a douche.

"Yeah." She replied. "Well then I'll see you there." She closed her locker. She walked away. I watched her until she turned the corner

"You touch that girl, and you are dead." A voice hissed in my year.

When I finally had the courage to turn to see who it was, the person was gone.

_A little boy sat on a playground, all alone. His parents didn't care where he was. No one cared where he was. No one cared if he was even alive._

_It was cold outside, and he didn't have any gloves. The chains of the swing set were freezing against his bare hands. The snow whipped against his face. His tears froze on his face._

"_Are you okay?" a little girl asked. When he shook his head, she ran off, screaming for her mother._

_That little girl had been his saviour._

I woke up promptly at 5:30 am. It was the first day of sophomore year, and I had to be perfect today. After all, this was the make-it-or-break-it day. Glee Club auditions.

He grabbed his Ipod, putting the headphones in and beginning the morning workout he needed to keep himself in shape for dance. It had been awhile since he had dreamt about the little girl who had saved him so long ago. He would have frozen to death in that park without her.

After that day, he had been put with a new family. He had never seen the little girl again.

Despite his efforts to look good and stay under the radar, school was hell. It was the first day, and he had already been slushied. Angrily, he had stalked into the bathroom to clean up, trying to get the purple syrup out of his t-shirt. Bryce was such a jerk, why did people put up with his shit?

_Calm down Alex. It'll all get better._

Oh really? When?


End file.
